Penghujung Desember
by Tsukkika Fleur
Summary: [Sequel Cursed] Dua momen emas dengan absennya sosok yang disayang bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. [AkashixOC] [2/2]
1. Wish and Christmas

**Penghujung Desember**

.

Penghujung Desember by Tsukkika Fleur

Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genres : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, (lil) Angst

Pair : Akashi Seijuurou x OC (Tsukkika Ai)

_selain sebagai sequel dari **Cursed**, this fanfic is also dedicated for (late) Christmas_

_._

**Wish and Christmas **

.

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Ai menghela napas lelah sembari memaksakan kedua kelopak matanya untuk terpejam. Ia tidak mengantuk sesungguhnya. Ia hanya ingin mengistirahatkan hati beserta otaknya dan melupakan kejadian berat yang menyangkut dirinya selama beberapa hari ini.

Ia tidak bisa, tentu saja. Lebih tepatnya, belum bisa.

Ai kemudian bangun dan duduk dengan kaki terlipat ke belakang di atas kasurnya sembari mendekap boneka beruang berwarna putih yang kini terlihat agak basah di sana-sini miliknya. Menatap langit abu-abu melalui jendela kamarnya yang begitu menentramkan, namun sarat akan kepedihan. Butiran salju pun turut melingkupi tanah Kyoto dengan membawa sensasi dinginnya sekaligus hangat.

Salju itu sama seperti hujan. Berbagai emosi jiwa bisa terangkum di sana, bahkan sesuatu yang sangat bertolak belakang sekalipun.

Hari ini 25 Desember. Natal.

Semuanya lengkap. Langit mendung menurunkan ribuan bola salju ringan, membuat anak-anak di luar sana bergembira dengan papan luncur mereka atau hanya sekedar saling lempar salju seharian. Para ibu beserta anggota keluarga yang sudah berumur lebih, memilih bercengkrama di ruang keluarga yang hangat dan lengkap dengan coklat maupun kopi panas di depan perapian.

Natal memang identik dengan kebahagiaan. Tidak salah lagi.

Ai tersenyum. Kemudian ia meraih sebuah pigura berbingkai perak pemberian orang itu beberapa bulan lalu yang sudah berada di sebelah bantalnya selama dua puluh empat jam lebih. Di dalam foto berukuran 8R tersebut, terpatri figur orang itu yang begitu penuh kasih sayang sedang merangkul dirinya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sei, apakah pada Natal kali ini kau bahagia di sana?" tanyanya.

Ai mengusap kaca pigura itu dengan sayang sebelum titik-titik air mulai mengotorinya.

"Kurasa Natal kali ini aku tidak bahagia, Sei…"

.

.

"Aku harap kau bahagia di sana."

* * *

"Ai_-chan_, kau mau kemana?"

Ai yang sedang mengikat tali sepatu lars _brunette_ miliknya menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati ibunya sedang berdiri di sana, "Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar, Bu." Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya dan berdiri sembari menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang mantel hitam yang dikenakan olehnya ketika ia sudah selesai.

Ibunya hanya memandangnya dalam diam. Menyelisik raut diam anak semata wayangnya yang bisa dibilang agak kusut dibalik ekspresinya yang menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Belum ditambah dengan area hitam tipis yang menghiasi bagian bawah kedua matanya.

"Bu, Ai berangkat, ya?"

"Jangan pulang malam, Ai_-chan_. _Cookies_ kesukaanmu pun sebentar lagi akan matang," ujar ibunya.

Ai tersenyum tipis kepada ibunya, "Aku tidak akan lama, kok. _Ittekimasu_."

"_Itterashai_," ibu Ai hanya termangu di tempatnya, paras cantiknya yang mirip Ai menunjukkan kekhawatiran sekaligus iba.

Yah, karena bisa dibilang bahwa kepergian Seijuurou pun turut serta mengajak kepergian separuh jiwa anaknya,

"Kau pasti akan ke tempat itu, ya?"

* * *

"_Ai-chan! Ponselmu bordering terus, tuh!" teriak ibunya dari ruang keluarga. Ai baru saja dari sana dan ia melupakan ponselnya._

_Wajah Ai yang masih semerawut tersentak kaget sebelum kembali datar, "Biarkan saja! Jangan angkat!"Kemudian ia membenamkan kembali wajahnya di dalam bantal. _

_Namun rupanya sang ibu masih tetap keukeuh untuk meminta anaknya turun ke bawah, "Hei! Ini dari Akashi-kun lho!" _

_Wajah Ai menegang sedikit, dan kembali ke raut wajah yang dipasangnya sebelumnya, "Biarkan saja, Bu!" _

_Kemudian ibunya tidak lagi memanggil-manggil namanya. ia berpikir mungkin ibunya sudah lelah untuk membujuknya terus. _

_Ai kemudian membalikkan badan menjadikan posisi tubuhnya telentang menghadap langit-langit kamar. Melamunkan seseorang yang selalu menggelayuti hatinya setiap saat. _

_Ia memejamkan mata. Ah, sosok Akashi Seijuurou keluar dalam bayangannya. Seijuurou yang selalu keras kepala, Seijuurou yang selalu memberikan kecaman pedas namun membangun, Seijuurou yang over-protective, Seijuurou yang selalu membuatnya kesal karena seluruh sikapnya, dan juga Seijuurou yang selalu ada untuknya, Seijuurou yang rela melakukan hal unik untuknya, Seijuurou yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya, Seijuurou yang—ah._

_Omong-omong Seijuurou, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya._

_20 Desember. _

_Ai ingat, selalu ingat. Namun kejadian dua hari yang lalu membuat semuanya kacau. Kejutan yang Ai siapkan menjadi lenyap seluruhnya. Padahal hari itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya._

_Ini salahnya juga. Inipun juga salah Seijuurou. Apalagi malah membuat hubungan mereka kandas seperti ini karenanya. Yah bukan sepenuhnya karena dirinya, sih. _

_Bukannya ia membenci Seijuurou hingga tidak menanggapi usaha-usaha Seijuurou untuk menhubunginya, ia hanya tidak mampu menjawabnya. Hatinya sudah terlanjur tergores karena kejadian tersebut yang ditimpali dengan kata-kata pedas yang dilontarkan Seijuurou. _

_Bagaimanapun juga, Ai tetap saja mencintainya. Lihat saja bagaimana Ai selalu menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk mengisi kepalanya dengan Seijuurou dua hari ini. _

_Bahkan hingga ia jatuh tertidur seperti sekarang._

* * *

Dingin. Terlihat uap mengepul dari bibirnya yang sedikit bergetar karena udara yang menggigit. Suhu udara Kyoto pada malam ini turun beberapa derajat dibanding dengan suhu pada sore tadi.

Bertolak belakang dengan kebanyakan orang yang mengutuk salju beserta tetek-bengeknya, Ai malah mengulum senyum senang. Ia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan hal itu, malah menyukainya.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya sopan.

"Selamat menikmati, Nona," balas penjaga loket sembari membukakan pintu untuknya, "dan Selamat Natal."

Ai mengulum senyum tipis dan mengangguk kepadanya sebelum memasuki salah satu kabin dan duduk nyaman di salah satu sisinya sambil bersender pada kaca di sisi kanannya,

Perlahan-lahan namun pasti, kincir ria tersebut mulai berputar. Kabinnya mulai menanjak naik untuk mempersembahkan pemandangan yang cukup fantastis yang diciptakan oleh seluruh kawasan taman bermain. Diam-diam Ai berterima kasih kepada perancang wahana ini karena ini memiliki tinggi sekitar 60 meter dan membuatnya cukup untuk menyaksikan semua itu.

Kedua mata Ai menyelisik pemandangan yang tersaji di depan matanya. Lampu-lampu yang terhampar di bawah benar-benar indah dan menyebabkan kesan ditabur dari atas, belum lagi dihias dengan berbagai wahana serta objek kesayangannya saat Natal tiba—selain salju dan langitnya tentu.

Pohon Natal.

Pohon Natal raksasa yang menjulang dengan tinggi sekitar 20 meter itu membuat Ai berdecak kagum dan menyunggingkan senyum manis di wajahnya. Posisinya yang masih belum di puncak membuatnya semakin terhanyut dalam pohon tersebut.

Ornamen-ornamen yang memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya dipadu dengan apik. Tidak ada kesan warna yang bertubrukan atau terlalu menumpuk di suatu sisi.

_Indah. _Ai membatin. _Oh ya Tuhan, banyak warna merah dimana-mana! _Ai berdecak kagum.

Ai terkikik pelan dan memutar tubuhnya cepat, "Sei! Lihat! Itu banyak warna kesukaan—"

.

.

Ia membeku.

"—mu."

.

.

Tidak ada sosok Seijuurou di belakangnya.

Ai terdiam, membiarkan tangannya yang tadi berniat untuk menyentuh pundak Seijuurou mengambang begitu saja di udara.

"Ahahaha. Tentu saja kau tidak di sini, Sei," senyum miris terbentuk di bibirnya, "bodohnya aku."

Ia mulai meneteskan air mata. Tidak ada sengukkan, hanya tangisan dalam diam. Namun entah mengapa, rasanya sulit sekali untuk menghentikkannya.

.

.

"Aku harap kau berada di sini bersamaku dan menyaksikan semuanya, Sei..."

* * *

"_Aishiteimasu yo. Ai."_

_._

_Ai membelalakkan matanya. Napasnya agak terengah-engah mengingat mimpi singkatnya tadi—terutama kalimatn yang diucapkan Seijuurou pada saat terakhir. _

"_Sei?" Ia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, "Mimpi apa itu?"_

_Dan oh sial aku tertidur! Ai mendecak sebal. Diliriknya jam beker di atas nakas miliknya. Wah! Aku tertidur hampir satu jam!_

_Ia mengacak surainya lembut, "Mengapa tiba-tiba aku memimpikan, Sei, ya?"_

_Perasaan tidak enak mulai merembes di hatinya. Gejolak pada hati Ai menaik. Ia agak cemas dengan Seijuurou karena tumben sekali ia mendapat mimpi tentangnya. _

_Detik berikutnya ia berlari keluar kamarnya. Menuruni anak-anak tangga dan beringsut cepat menuju ruang keluarga. _

_**BRAKK**_

_Ia membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dengan kasar menyebabkan kekagetan yang dikeluarkan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan neneknya yang masih berbincang-bincang di sana. _

"_Ai-chan!" jerit ibunya kaget, "Apa-apaan, kamu?" Ayah dan neneknya hanya memandangnya dalam diam._

_Ai tidak menggubris pertanyaan ibunya dan segera mengambil ponselnya yang terletak begitu saja di atas meja. Dibuka kunci ponselnya dengan tak sabar dan ia mendapati banyak sekali notifikasi tertera di sana—notifikasi puluhan telepon masuk dan pesan-pesan singkat yang sudah jelas siapa identitas pengirimnya. _

_Ia membuka pesan yang terletak paling atas dan membacanya sekilas. Saat ia menekan tombol back, ia tercengang dan buru-buru ia baca pesan yang telah dibacanya tadi._

_Matanya membulat dan mulutnya menganga lebar. _

_._

_._

"_Ya, Tuhan! Seijuurou!"_

* * *

Ai mendesah perlahan dan menciptakan gumpalan uap serta menyisakan jejak embun pada kaca kabin. Jejak air matanya yang sedari tadi mengalir masih membekas dan tidak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk menghapus atau menyamarkannya.

Posisi kabinnya kini telah di puncak kincir tersebut. Menyediakan pemandangan yang lebih menakjubkan daripada yang tadi saat berada di tengah-tengah.

Melihat pemandangan ini membuatnya melihat kilas balik ingatan-ingatannya bersamanya.

Bersamanya di sini.

Di dalam kabin yang tidak begitu luas, yang masih terasa dingin, namun di sinilah tempat favorit mereka berdua untuk berbagi kehangatan. Mereka berbagi cerita bersama tentang apa yang sudah dilakukan selama setahun dan mengagumi pemandangan Kyoto malam di bawah sana dari sini, atau hanya sekedar diam—menyampaikan kata-kata yang tidak pernah terucap— dan begitu menikmati keheningan yang penuh makna.

Seijuurou dan Ai selalu pergi ke sini setiap tahunnya. Suhu rendah, malam hari, malam Natal, taman hiburan, kincir ria, Pohon Natal, dan _berdua_. Secara garis besar, tidak begitu banyak perbedaan.

Hanya saja, terdapat perbedaan yang sangat mencolok.

Yang pertama, hari ini bukanlah malam natal.

Oh ya, _dan juga tidak berdua_.

Ai menghela napas lelah yang sudah sedari tadi ia lakukan untuk meredakan tangisnya. Ia lelah. Ia lelah menangis terus.

Bukannya kesedihannya terasa berkurang, menangis bahkan membuatnya hatinya terasa jauh lebih sesak.

"Kau bahkan tidak menepati janjimu, Sei…" Ai menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perasaan tidak percaya, sedih, kesal, bahkan hampa menjadi satu dan membuat perasaannya semakin terkoyak. Rasanya, hanya Seijuurou-lah pelipur laranya, bukan yang lainnya.

.

.

"Lagipula ini salahku, bukan?"

* * *

_Otaknya beku. Sepertinya semua bagian tubuhnya digerakkan oleh tulang belakang yang mengatur gerak refleks. Berbagai impuls kini rasanya bukan disampaikan melalui otak dari reseptor menuju motorik. Semuanya dialihkan melalui tulang belakangnya. _

_Ia mengganti pakaian secepat yang ia bisa dan kembali turun ke bawah tanpa mengenakkan mantel. Diraihnya sepatu lars-nya dan dikenakannya secara terburu-buru, _

_Ia menulikan telinganya terhadap teriakan heran ibunya, seruan ayahnya, ataupun pertanyaan lembut neneknya. _

_Pikir dan raganya hanya fokus kepada satu objek. _

_Seijuurou._

"_Ibu maaf! Aku harus pergi!" _

_Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakannya sebelum ia membuka pintu rumahnya kasar dan berlari menuju jalan besar yang menuju rumahnya._

_Disisirinya blok demi blok untuk mencapainya. _

_Detik terasa tahun. Rasanya ia tidak sampai-sampai menuju objek tujuannya. _

"_Sei! Sei! Sei!" Ia meneriaki nama 'mantan' kekasihnya sembari mencoba menghubungi ponsel miliknya berkali-kali, "Angkat! Angkat!"_

"_Tuhan, tolong!" Ditekannya tombol call lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Nihil. Jawabannya selalu sama bahwa Seijuurou tidak dapat mengangkat teleponnya._

_Air matanya mulai menggantikan teriakan-teriakan putus asa yang lolos dari bibirnya selagi kedua kaki dan matanya mencari-mencari keberadaan mobil milik Seijuurou sekaligus sosoknya._

_Ia tiba di jalan besar. _

_Rumahnya memang letaknya agak terpencil dan sekarang sudah pukul 11.30 pm. Namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa suasana di jalan ini akan terasa sesepi ini. _

_Ia meneruskan berlari bahwa ia tahu ia sudah mencapai batas. Napasnya terengah-engah dan ditahannya angin dingin yang menusuk tubuhnya karena hanya dibalut sweater turtle-neck tipis tanpa mantel. _

_Demi Seijuurou, Ai harus. _

_Sudah 15 menit ia berlari dari awal jalan besar, dan belum ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Seijuurou. _

_Ai digelayuti perasaan kalut yang lebih besar daripada yang sebelum-sebelumnya._

_Ia tidak henti-hentinya berharap agar Tuhan membiarkan dirinya menemukan Seijuurou dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja. _

_Tampaknya harapannya yang baru saja dipanjatkannya sudah dijabah oleh Yang Maha Kuasa._

_Namun ia tidak dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja._

"_SEI!" Jerit Ai pilu dan segera mempercepat kecepatan larinya. _

_Di matanya hanya ada gelap, serpihan kaca, dua bodi ringsek, dan merah merembes pada sela-sela bodi ringsek tersebut. _

_Ai mengintip ke dalam mobil lainnya singkat dan membuatnya geram. _

_Orang yang telah menabrak Seijuurou telah kabur meninggalkannya. _

_Ai mengalihkan pandangannya menuju mobil Seijuurou. Pintu di sebelah bangku kemudi terpental dan itu memudahkannya. Seijuurou tergeletak dalam kondisi yang sangat parah. Ai meringis dan terjengit melihatnya sekaligus memapahnya keluar dari situ untuk membawanya agak jauh dari situ takut-takut kedua bangkai mobil tersebut meledak kapan saja._

"_Sei! Sei! Jawab aku Sei!"Ai menepuk pipi Seijuurou pelan namun berkali-kali. Berharap bahwa Seijuurou sadar dan menenangkannya dengan kalimat 'aku baik-baik saja'._

"_Sei! Kumohon!"_

_Rasa marah yang sempat menggelayutinya kini hilang terganti dengan rasa cemas sepenuhnya._

"_Oh Tuhan! Tolong siapapun antarkan ia ke rumah sakit!" Jerit Ai. Di jalan ini tidak ada satu kendaraan pun yang lewat dan membuat Ai putus asa dan mengutuk dirinya mengapa tidak membawa mobil ayahnya yang terparkir di depan rumahnya._

_**PIP**_

"_Halo?"_

"_Ha-halo, Ayah… Kumohon ke sini sekarang, Yah! Aku mohon, Yah… Kumohon!"_

_Di seberang sana ayahnya kebingungan dan menatap istrinya heran sambil menunjukkan gestur 'anak-ini-kenapa dan panik, "Kenapa? Ada apa, Ai? Tolong kau tenang dulu!"_

"_Aku tidak bisa tenang, Ayah! Aku tidak bisa! Hiks. Ayah bawalah mobilmu dan ke jalan besar di dekat rumah,, Yah!"_

"_Ta-tapi, Ai… Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"_

"_Ayah cepat! Tolong aku…" Ai meracau dan semakin tidak jelas berbicara karena bercampur dengan isakkan tangisnya._

"_Baiklah, tunggu Ayah!"_

_**PIP**_

"_Sei! Bertahanlah hiks! Sei kumohon!"_

* * *

_From : Akashi Seijuurou_

_To : Tsukkika Ai_

_Aku akan ke rumahmu. Aku baru saja ingin berangkat dari kantor. 15 menit lagi aku akan sampai._

_._

_._

_10.25 pm._

* * *

**Wish and Christmas - END **

* * *

... *krik* Sebenarnya ini akan dipublish pada saat Natal kemarin... Tapi entah kenapa jadi telat 6 hari :'3 #ngek

Ini fic kebut-kebutan:'3 baru selesai tadi bener-bener pas 4 menit setelah Tahun Baru :'3

baithewayy, HAPPY NEW YEAR 2015 MINNACCHI XDDDD Semoga tahun 2015 yang sudah tiba ini(?) kita akan _ (isi sendiri) Hehehe. Oh ya! Semoga dunia FFN terutama fandom Kurobas makin rame yeeuu xDD dan teman-teman dapat berkarya lebih produktif dan lebih keren agar kita semua bisa menikmatinya bersama :3 HEHEHE

Okeh, saya gatau ini bakal lanjut atau tidak (walau kemungkinan besar lanjut), tapi keputusan minacchi akan jadi pertimbangan juga buat saya untuk jadi lanjut atau tidak hehehe:D

Jadi?

Review, _please?_

_I will appreciate your review so much x3 _

**_Tsukkika F_**

**_(01/01/2015)_**


	2. Present and New Year

"_Otsukaresama_, Tsubaki."

"_Otsukare_, Tsukkika-san~"

Ai tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk sopan. Pintu butiknya ia buka dan dengan langkah tegap dan kuat ia melangkah keluar. Angin dingin yang berhembus semilir segera menelusup pada setiap sisi tubuh—membuatnya refleks mengeratkan syal yang melilit di lehernya. Hari itu salah satu hari dingin lainnya. Tak ada hari yang tak dingin selama penghujung Desember semakin mendekat.

Rasanya waktu berjalan begitu laju hingga ia hampir tidak bisa merasakan sudah betapa dekatnya menuju pergantian tahun kembali. Sejak awal Desember kemarin, Ai semakin sering berucap pada dirinya sendiri mengenai mengapa ia sudah menemui Desember kembali. Kemudian hatinya akan menjawab dengan sendirinya bahwa mungkin hal itu terjadi karena faktor menumpuknya segala pekerjaan dan lembur yang tiada akhirnya.

Dan hasilnya, ia akhirnya dapat melupakan segalanya dan tenggelam di dalam gunungan pulpen-pulpen gambar serta lembarang-lembaran buku sketsa.

"Hoi."

Ai menoleh. Pemuda berambut abu yang umurnya berada di atasnya sekitar dua tahun itu tengah bersedekap dan menyenderkan diri di dinding bata depan butik. Melihatnya, Ai tersenyum dan segera menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Ah! Mayu-kun! Sudah lamakah?"

Pemuda itu—Mayuzumi Chihiro—menatapnya datar. "Tidak. Baru saja."

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang malam ini," cengiran Ai melebar. "Mau mampir makan dulu? Aku belum makan daritadi siang."

Mayuzumi kemudian mendecakkan lidah; gusar. "Hei sudah kubilang untuk menjaga pola makanmu. Ini sudah Desember, Ai. Tidak lucu saat tahun baru kau malah meringkuk di kamar."

Ai kemudian meringis.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku ingat kok bahwa ini sudah Desember."

Ia merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ai mendesah. Sudah 17 Desember.

.

.

.

* * *

_an kuroko no basket fanfiction:_

**Penghujung Desember**

Present and New Year

.

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini

* * *

.

.

.

"Butik makin ramai," keluhnya. Ai mengunyah potongan kentang goreng itu sambil mengerucutkan bibir. "Kayaknya tidak ada hari libur sampai Januari."

Mereka berdua sedang duduk berhadapan. Yang perempuan memilih _sirloin steak_ (salahkan dirinya yang tidak makan siang dan hanya minum susu di pagi hari). Sedangkan Mayuzumi memilih _miso_, walau sebenarnya dirinya begitu ingin memilih _kusaya_ (soalnya Ai pasti akan berkomentar panjang lebar nanti mengenai ikan asin pilihannya—kurang gizi katanya).

"Istirahat."

"Iya. Aku pasti mengambil hari libur, kok," Ai menampik cepat. Siapa sih yang tidak mengidam-idamkan liburan? "Oh, ya. Bagaimana kabar _Oji_-san?"

Mayuzumi mengangguk. "Sama sepertimu. Pikirannya tambah banyak."

Ai tertawa pelan. Ia tahu betul. Dulu Seijuurou juga begitu di tiap penghujung tahun. Yang masalah tentang karyawan mendadak cuti semua lah, pekerjaan mereka kacau semua lantaran memikirkan liburan lah, atau anggaran tidak sesuai karena kebanyakan membeli hadiah _doorprize_ acara tahunan lah, dan macam-macam lainnya.

Dulu Seijuurou menjadi maniak kopi dan es krim di tiap Desember. Kopi untuk menjernihkan kepalanya atau bergadang semalaman untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah itu sebelum natal. Es krim untuk mendinginkan kepalanya. Katanya rasa manis di es krim vanila itu selalu mengingatkannya pada Ai yang entah mengapa membuat hatinya tenang. Biasanya sehabis Seijuurou bilang begitu di telepon, Ai mencibir, ia berkata bahwa seluruh gombal Sei sudah basi, lantas Seijuurou tertawa dan melupakan sejenak apa saja yang telah terjadi di kantor.

Sepertinya semua garis keturunan Akashi memang begitu. Maunya menanggung beban sendiri.

"Mungkin aku akan menelepon _Oji_-san dan memberikannya semangat," kata Ai. Ia tersenyum tipis. Padahal ia baru saja mengeluh, tetapi mengingat betapa semangatnya Akashi Masaomi bekerja membuatnya juga ikut semangat. Tidak pantas rasanya bermalas-malasan di usia yang masih produktif begini.

Mayuzumi mengiyakan saja. "Lakukan saja. Aku yakin dia pasti senang mendapat telepon dari perempuan muda sepertimu."

Ai menendang kakinya, lalu tersenyum. "Apa, sih, ah."

"Habis ini kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya, bukannya membalas candaannya.

"Pulang, jelas," tegas Ai, kemudian ia menguap. "Aku mau istirahat dan masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan."

.

.

.

Pada nyatanya tidak banyak yang Ai lakukan setelah sampai rumah.

Perempuan itu menatap lamat kalender duduk di meja kerjanya. Melihat deretan angka-angka yang teriluminasi oleh lampu belajarnya. Mungkin sudah lima menit dia begini. Padahal ia tahu tanggal-tanggal tersebut tidak akan kabur, apalagi mundur.

Kemudian ia mengulum senyum.

Tahun lalu ia merencanakan kejutan kecil-kecilan untuk Seijuurou. Ia memesan kue tar kelewat enak—dan, oh ya, mewah baginya—yang pasti takkan pernah bisa ia buat, membeli sebuah confetti, dan niatnya ia ingin membuat sebuah jamuan sederhana di rumahnya. Ai tertawa kecil. Ia ingat benar dulu ia sangat meragukan keberhasilannya membuat jamuan untuk Seijuurou. Sebenarnya ia sudah membicarakannya dengan Kagami serta Himuro, namun pada akhirnya ia masih ragu. Lagipula ia juga tidak bisa menanyakan hal itu pada Murasakibara karena laki-laki itu hanya fokus membuat kue. Jadilah sampai akhirnya di tanggal 18 Desember tahun lalu, ia janji temu dengan kawan lamanya, membicarakan a hingga z tentang makanan apa sebaiknya yang ia buat.

Tetapi kesalahpahaman itu malah terjadi. Dan Ai sudah tidak bisa berpikir rasional lagi. Seluruh idenya ia batalkan. Ia juga berhenti mengerjakan kado untuknya. Dirinya segera mengambil cuti seminggu dari butiknya tanpa peduli seberapa banyak pesanan untuknya (yang untung bisa ditangani Tsubaki).

Ai menghela napas. Tiga hari lagi ulang tahun Seijuurou.

Dirinya menilik sebuah desain _yukata_ yang terpampang jelas di atas meja kerjanya. Desain sederhana. Warnanya merah marun yang semakin muda semakin ke atas, corak floral hitam ada bagian bawahnya serta di pergelangan tangan, dan obi juga warna hitam. Tidak ada yang istimewa. _Yukata_ sederhana.

Kado yang ia niatkan untuk berikan kepada Seijuurou tahun lalu.

Ai yakin di lemari pakaian Seijuurou pasti sudah banyak _yukata-yukata_ yang lebih mahal dan pastinya jahitan-jahitan butik ternama Jepang—oh, mungkin dunia. Mengingat Akashi selalu ikut acara-acara resmi pengusaha terkemuka se-Jepang. Apalagi ini Kyoto. Beberapa acara pasti bernuansa tradisional (ia juga pernah sekali diajak olehnya dan setelah itu Ai trauma, badannya pegal semua!).

Tapi Seijuurou malah berujar ingin dibuatkan sebuah _yukata_. Kalau katanya sih, _yukata_ penuh cinta—yang jelas langsung dibantah oleh Ai, dan dia malah tertawa. Walau pada akhirnya desain itu dibuatkan juga. Dan Ai sudah hampir ingin membuangnya ketika ia bermaksud untuk melihat. Tapi katanya ia suka—entahlah benar-benar suka atau tidak—dan ia minta dibuatkan segera.

Potongan-potongan kain itu masih tersimpan rapi di lemari bajunya. Ai bingung apakah ia harus melanjutkan _yukata_ itu atau tidak.

Karena ia sudah tiada, sesak dadanya nanti jika ditenunnya kain itu kembali.

.

.

.

Kebanyakan pesanannya untuk kado natal atau sebagai hadiah tahun baru, dan ia tidak tahu ia masih sempat atau tidak mengerjakan semuanya. Bahkan di bulan sedingin ini saja keringatnya mengucur hebat, pun dengan karyawati-karyawati lainnya yang sibuk melakukan tugasnya masing-masing.

Bekal makanan tak tersentuh, ponsel diabaikan, bahkan hingga polesan wajah tidak dihiraukan sudah menjadi pelengkap hari-hari di penghujung tahun ini.

(Dan di berbagai kesempatan kadang ia mengingat bagaimana Seijuurou tertawa ketika melihat polesan _make-up_ tipisnya luntur gara-gara keringat, ledekan-ledekannya saat rambutnya sudah mencuat ke sana-ke mari, atau bahkan ponsel berisik akibat ditelepon lima menit sekali hanya untuk memastikan bahwa dirinya benar-benar makan yang nyatanya malah membuatnya tidak makan-makan karena pekerjaannya tertunda!)

(Padahal Seijuurou sendiri tak jauh berbeda. Dan jika Ai melakukannya balik, pasti tidak ada yang ditanggapi oleh Seijuurou.)

Tetapi Ai malah disusupi perasaan bahagia. Ia merasa dapat dukungan dari Seijuurou. Memikirkannya selalu membuat dirinya menjadi lebih semangat, walau kadang disertai pedih di dada sebelah kirinya.

"Tsukkika-san!"

Ai mendongak. Lamunannya buyar. Ia menatap Tsubaki bingung. "Ada apa?"

"Pos," katanya. "Ada pos!"

Ai mengernyit. Tumben ada yang mengiriminya surat.

Lantas ia keluar dan mendapati dirinya menganga ketika tahu bahwa yang dikirimkan untuknya bukanlah hanya sebuah surat, melainkan sebuah buket bunga mawar cantik yang kira-kira berdiameter sekitar tiga puluh senti.

Itu dari Mayuzumi.

Ai mengernyit. Bingung mengapa Mayuzumi memberinya begini secara tiba-tiba.

Lantas Ai buka suratnya (yang berisi perintah untuk mengonsumsi vitamin rutin, menyuruh memakan bekal sampai habis, tidur cukup, sampai sebuah tiket film yang diputar nanti malam). Ai tertawa geli. Isi surat itu benar-benar Mayuzumi sekali, khas ibu-ibu cerewet.

"Oh, astaga…"

Setelah membaca kalimat terakhir dalam surat itu, barulah Ai paham.

Hari ini, 18 Desember, adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

Dan benar saja, ketika ia kembali masuk ke dalam dan segera mengecek ponselnya, surat elektroniknya sudah dipenuhi oleh ucapan ulang tahun. Entah dari teman-teman SD, SMP, SMA, atau kuliah. Termasuk kawan-kawan Seijuurou—_Kiseki no Sedai_.

Ah, padahal ia memelototi kalender tadi malam. Pasti karena ia terlalu memikirkan Seijuurou dan pekerjaan, seperti para pegawainya yang tidak ada yang ingat mengenai ulang tahunnya.

Ai langsung menelepon Mayuzumi, menyatakan terima kasih sembari tertawa-tawa kecil mengenai insiden kelupaannya hari ini.

.

.

.

"Ah, omong-omong, terima kasih banyak, lho!" Ai tersenyum. Buket bunga itu dipeluk olehnya di atas pangkuannya pula. "Kau berjasa telah menyadarkanku!"

Mayuzumi hanya menggumam. Dirinya juga tetap fokus menyetir ke salah satu kawasan perbelanjaan demi menunaikan janjinya mengajak Ai menonton malam ini. Ai tertawa sendiri tadi di telepon ketika Mayuzumi berkata bahwa itu untuk menjaga dirinya jauh dari gila akibat kebanjiran pesanan.

Ai setuju-setuju saja. Lagipula kapan lagi Mayuzumi mentraktirnya seharian penuh dilengkapi menonton film. Padahal ia tahu Mayuzumi bukanlah penggemar khalayak ramai dan menonton film yang beraktriskan manusia asli merupakan kegiatan yang otomatis masuk daftar hal-hal yang akan ia kerjakan _nanti-nanti_, dibuang juga boleh.

Berbeda dengan Seijuurou, sih. Kesukaannya kalau bukan membaca buku-buku rumit yang terkadang juga berbahasa asing, juga menonton film di akhir bulan (salahkan kepadatan seorang CEO yang tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu mudah bersantai di akhir pekan). Katanya, kehidupan manusia itu salah satu misteri yang tidak pernah bisa dipecah oleh akal manusia. Makanya film-film—yang jelas bukan drama picisan yang alurnya _itu-itu melulu_—mudah membuatnya tertarik, apalagi buku filsafat yang tebalnya menyaingi kamus kanji di rumahnya.

Ai bersender pada joknya, dengan kepala menoleh ke kiri demi mendapat pemandangan sempurna Kyoto malam hari. Ia menyungging senyum kecil. Ia jadi geli. Dan bertanya-tanya mengapa akhir-akhir ini, di hari-hari tersibuknya dalam sepanjang tahun, ia malah kepikiran Seijuurou terus.

Walau Ai mungkin segera tahu jawabannya. _Karena ini Desember_.

Ia memejamkan mata. Mengobrak-abrik album kenangannya bersama Seijuurou. Dan kemudian mendapati kepalanya segera dipenuhi oleh merah, yang membuatnya terpaksa bernostalgia. Itu cukup untuk menghangatkan kembali bara yang selama setahun ini mungkin telah padam.

.

.

.

Lantas Ai merasa konyol.

Niatnya hanya melepas lelah sebentar dengan memejamkan mata sembari mengingat-ingat kembali. Tapi nyatanya ia malah pulas. Sembari memeluk bunga dan tanpa adat tertidur di mobil seseorang—yah, walau hanya Mayuzumi namun tetap saja.

Dan Mayuzumi bahkan tidak ada inisiatif untuk membangunkan dirinya. Ia malah menyetel deretan lagu musik klasik yang tersimpan rapi di laci mobil dan malah memutari Kyoto malam itu. Menonton batal. Traktir apalagi.

"Pantas saja aku pulas jika begitu."

"Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan muka datar seperti biasa dan sok tidak tahu apa-apa yang membuat Ai makin gemas.

"Oh ayolah, saat kau mengantuk dan malah disetelkan musik klasik maka apa yang terjadi? Tidur, lah!" Ai mendumel. "Dan lagi bukannya kau parkirkan saja mobilmu itu, dan bangunkan aku, lalu kita bisa pergi menonton!"

Jam digital terpampang jelas di _dashboard_. Bahkan film sudah diputar sejam yang lalu. Dan fakta ini membuat Ai frustasi karena betapa lamanya ia tertidur!

Laju mobil memang sudah menjadi semacam buaian lembut buat Ai. Apalagi bila ia sudah duduk di kursi belakang—ah di samping kemudi pun juga tak masalah asalkan bukan dia yang sedang di belakang kemudi. Ditambah dengan tidak adanya percakapan dan musik-musik mengalun lembut. Sudah dipastikan ia akan tertidur pulas, tanpa bisa terjaga kembali bila Si Pengemudi tidak membangunkan.

Lantas setelah ia menggerutu, dirinya merasa _déjà vu_.

Dulu Seijuurou sering melakukan hal yang sama apabila ia tengah mendapat order gila-gilaan, terutama pada malam-malam sibuk seperti penghujung tahun ini.

(Walau ditambah dengan diantar pulang dan digendong hingga kamar setelah keliling Kyoto hingga tengah malam)

.

.

.

Tetapi akhirnya Ai memilih untuk mengabaikan 20 Desember.

Membiarkan momen yang dulu—dan hingga kini—menjadi salah satu prioritasnya bergulir begitu saja, tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Walau rasanya seluruh dunia membujuknya untuk melakukan _apa-apa_ demi merayakannya pada satu hari itu—sebut saja keluarganya, rekan kerjanya, serta Mayuzumi—ia bersikukuh menolak.

Biarkan saja tahun ini dia hanya berdoa dan mengadu air mata pada Tuhan demi keselamatannya di sana, tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

.

.

.

Hingga pada malam 24 Desember, sebuah panggilan masuk menderingkan ponselnya. Label _Akashi-san_ terbubuh di sana, dan mau tak mau Ai harus membalas.

Dirinya mengucap salam, berbasa-basi mengenai kabar _Oji_-san, bercakap bagaimana pekerjaan masing-masing hingga rencana libur, dan Ai bersabar untuk menunggu apa yang sebenarnya Akashi Masaomi inginkan hingga meneleponnya di malam Natal begini.

(Mungkin ia tahu alasannya, namun otaknya membuatnya bersikukuh untuk menyingkirkan kemungkinan tersebut; membuatnya kembali pura-pura tidak tahu yang herannya cukup membuatnya—atau hatinya—kelelahan.)

Kemungkinannya jelas hanya satu. Apalagi bila bukan Seijuurou?

"_Aku hanya ingin kau mengunjungi Seijuurou."_

Akhirnya kalimat itu dibisikkan lembut di telinga kanannya. Ai menggigit bibir. Dirinya sudah kurang ajar karena tidak pernah menengok selama setahun ini. Pun dengan ulang tahunnya kemarin. Tanpa melakukan apa-apa pula.

Dan parahnya, hari ini genap setahun seorang Akashi Seijuurou dikebumikan; dikembalikan pada Tuhan.

Namun Ai benar-benar merasa keberanian untuk menemuinya benar-benar tersedot habis. Membuat tubuhnya seketika lunglai ketika mempersiapkan sebuah rencana perjalanan untuk mengunjungi kediaman Seijuurou. Tapi selebihnya, ia juga tahu dirinya tidak akan bisa kuat.

Dirinya betul-betul tidak akan kuat. Terutama mata, yang tidak pernah lelah mentangisi hilangnya komponen besar dan utama di tiap desiran hatinya. Dan juga sakit hatinya yang diremukkan setahun yang lalu, tanpa ada yang bisa merekatkannya kembali, atau malah lebih hancur di kemudian hari.

Dan Ai memberanikan diri berkata:

"Aku akan, _Oji_-san."

—yang didominasi oleh kalut.

.

.

.

"Tsukkika-san kenapa?"

Ai menyipitkan matanya, menatap Tsubaki yang kedua tangannya berhenti menggunting pola. "Tidak apa-apa," katanya bingung. "Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Ih. Coba deh lihat kaca!" Tsubaki melempar tatapan cemas. Ai spontan menyentuh-nyentuh sekujur wajahnya. Ia bingung.

"Matamu! Matamu, Tsukkika-san!" kemudian Tsubaki merogoh tas jinjingnya heboh, lalu menyerahkan cermin genggam tepat di depan batang hidung Ai. "Tuh lihat!"

Ai mengernyit.

"Apa sih, tidak ada yang beda tahu!"

"Ada!"

"Apa?"

"Matamu hitam banget! Tsukkika-san juga pendiam banget hari ini!" Tsubaki menyerocos—gemas melihat atasannya benar-benar tidak peka terhadap tubuhnya sendiri. "Tsukkika-san kenapa, sih? Tidak tidur ya semalam?"

Ai tertawa.

"Enggak, kok. Perasaanmu saja, Tsubaki."

.

.

.

Mayuzumi menatap Ai lamat dengan kedua bola mata abunya. Ai sudah melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahnya namun dirinya tetap terabaikan.

Dan setelah sekian puluh detik, akhirnya Mayuzumi berujar juga.

"Kamu kurang istirahat."

Ai mengernyit. Lagi-lagi ini.

"Apa sih, perasaanmu saja, ah."

"Tadi kata Tsubaki kamu terlalu diam hari ini."

_Dasar ya, Tsubaki itu_. Ai memutar kedua matanya gerah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Cerewet," cibirnya, sembari melipat tangan di depan dada. "Pulang yuk, kau mau mengantarkanku pulang juga hari ini?"

Mayuzumi mengangguk, dirinya masuk ke mobil lebih dulu dan Ai menyusul dan duduk di samping kursi kemudi seperti biasa.

Tetapi Mayuzumi kembali menatap Ai, bukannya menyalakan mesin dan tancap gas mengantarkannya pulang. Ini membuatnya kembali tak nyaman. Mengapa Mayuzumi betah sekali memelototinya seharian?

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Mayu-kun," ucapmu pasrah, sembari menghembus napas lelah. "Percaya, deh."

Namun Mayuzumi enggan percaya. Hati kecilnya selalu bilang bahwa memang ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Ai. _Pasti ia tidur pagi lagi._ Mayuzumi menerka dalam hati. Karena apalagi memangnya?

Tangan kanan Mayuzumi terulur ke samping. Menyentuh kening Ai secara tiba-tiba. Mengecek apakah suhu badan Ai benar-benar terbilang wajar atau tidak.

"Tuhkan apa kubilang, aku tidak apa-apa—"

"Apanya!"

Ai terkejut. Wajah Mayuzumi pias setengah mati. Kini kedua tangan Mayuzumi menjamah lehernya pula, lalu pipi, lalu kedua tangannya, lalu kembali ke kening.

Mayuzumi segera menyalakan mobilnya panik.

"Astaga!" umpatnya. "Demammu parah, Ai!"

.

.

.

Ai mengambil libur dua hari pada akhirnya. Diakibatkan dengan demam tingginya yang tak kunjung turun dan dirinya menuai omelan mama; berceloteh mengenai kalau bekerja jangan dipaksakan, jangan bergadang terus hingga jam tiga—ya ampun, Ai bingung sendiri mengapa mamanya sampai tahu sejauh itu—lalu makan harus yang benar, jangan mengenakan pakaian terbuka karena dinginnya sudah bukan main—padahal Ai tidak pernah sekalipun begitu—dan lain-lainnya. Tsubaki juga mengomel betapa sebalnya dia pada Ai karena di saat-saat begini malah jatuh sakit dan lagi-lagi ia harus menangani semuanya sendiri saat bertandang ke rumahnya. Walau berkat kerja keras Ai juga sih, sehingga order yang perlu dipenuhi bisa dia tangani dengan baik.

Mayuzumi?

Hampir setiap tiga jam sekali ia menelepon Ai atau mengirim pesan padanya demi mengetahui bagaimana kabarnya. Yang pada akhirnya Ai jadi gagal istirahat dan memaksa dirinya untuk mematikan ponsel atau juga pura-pura tidur dan tidak mengangkat panggilan serta menjawab pesannya.

(Diam-diam Ai bersyukur juga karena Mayuzumi tidak sesinting Seijuurou yang hampir tiap tiga puluh menit sekali entah menelepon, entah mengirimi pesan suara, entah mengirimi _e-mail_, atau sampai menelepon ibunya hanya untuk memastikan keadaannya. Kalau semuanya tidak dibalas? Seijuurou tidak akan ragu untuk segera tancap gas ke rumahnya lalu menjadi perawatnya seharian—ya, dan itu pernah terjadi saat zaman-zaman kuliah dulu, padahal ia ada mata kuliah saat itu.)

Dan kepalanya pening lagi karena malah tidak sengaja kembali memikirkan _dia_.

Ai membuka ponselnya—dan merinding sementara sebelum membatin _'biarlah'_ ketika sadar dua panggilan Mayuzumi telah diabaikan olehnya tadi—dan menatap tanggal yang tertera di situ.

Besok sudah 30 Desember. Ai mendesah. Waktunya makin sempit. Ia sudah kehabisan waktu lagi.

.

.

.

"_Ai-chan! Sudah sehat? Aku khawatir lho, setelah mendengar kabar dari Mayuzumi-san."_

"Sudah, kok, Satsuki," kemudian Ai tertawa. Ponselnya dijepit di telinga kirinya mengenakan sebelah pundak. Sementara kedua tangannya ia kerahkan untuk membereskan meja kerjanya yang rusuh bukan main—potongan kain, kancing-kancing, renda, apalah itu sampai ada tiga jarum besar di antara tumpukan guntingan pita-pita bekas. "Mayu-kun biasanya suka melebih-lebihkan, ah. Jangan gampang percaya sama dia."

Momoi di seberang sana tertawa. Dia bilang bahwa sebenarnya Mayuzumi hanya memberitahukan bahwa Ai sakit demam, tidak lebih. Tapi Ai tetap mencibir dan bilang bahwa ia tidak percaya.

"_Omong-omong, besok Ai-chan jadi ikut, 'kan?"_ tanyanya. _"Kami dari sini baru berangkat besok siang. Mukkun tidak jadi ikut gara-gara ada acara, _mou!_ Padahal sudah direncanakan sejak lama." _

Ai tergelak mendengar gerutuan Momoi. Ia juga tahu sih bahwa Momoi memang sudah merencanakan untuk berkunjung ke Kyoto bersama-sama lagi—sekalian reuni niatnya—sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan dulu ia selalu menolak, dan sampai malam Natal kemarin akhirnya Ai menerima ajakannya.

Salah satu acaranya berkunjung ke rumah Seijuurou sih dan menengok nisannya, sih.

Ah, sekarang ia jadi mulas memikirkan hal itu.

"Semoga saja, ya. Doakan saja."

"Mou!_ Kau sudah janji, ah! Jangan begitu, dong."_

Ai tertawa lagi. Pandangannya ia edarkan ke seluruh penjuru butiknya. Sudah rapi. Tsubaki dan yang lainnya sudah membereskannya dengan baik. Ia lalu meraih tasnya, mematikan seluruh listrik yang ada di situ—kecuali papan nama butiknya di depan, dan mengunci pintunya. Ia yang pulang terakhir hari ini, dan besok butik juga tutup (ini merupakan kesepakatan bersama karena saat malam Natal dan Natal kemarin mereka bahkan tetap bekerja, jadi sebagai gantinya hari ini pulang cepat dan besok benar-benar libur).

Jadi ia memang tidak ada acara apa-apa besok. Jadi ia sudah pasti _terpaksa_ ikut.

"Iya, besok aku libur kok," kata Ai lagi, ia geli sendiri mengapa Momoi begitu mudah untuk dibohongi. "Pukul enam, Fushimi Inari."

"_Tepati janjimu, lho. Fushimi Inari."_

"Oke."

"_Oke."_

Dan keduanya terbahak.

.

.

.

"Dan kenapa kau malah ikut?!"

Ai sewot, dan Mayuzumi melengos—pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Sesukaku, lah."

Ai menghembus napas lelah. Mayuzumi bahkan pulang cepat hari ini. Segala macam tentengan khas pekerja kantoran yang kerjanya menempelkan mata ke layar laptop dan menancap pantat ke dalam kursi sudah ditanggalkan. Yang tersisa di tubuhnya hanya celana bahan semata kaki, kaus, dan jas kasual yang semuanya sewarna dengan rambutnya. Oh, juga dengan syal yang lagi-lagi juga kelabu.

"Kau niat banget, ya, Mayu-kun."

Mayuzumi memicingkan matanya. "Tak suka ya, jika aku ikut?"

Yang perempuan mencibir. Begitu, tuh, tabiat Mayuzumi.

"Kamu mau naik apa?"

Kemudian Ai memandang wajah Mayuzumi lekat—dia berpikir sebenarnya. "Kereta ramai tidak, ya?" gumamnya. "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Sebagai jawaban, Mayuzumi menarik pergelangan tangan kirinya menjauhi pintu sedannya.

Resolusi Mayuzumi: mencari suasana baru.

.

.

.

Mereka tiba di sana sekitar pukul tujuh. Terlambat satu jam, namun nyatanya mereka yang jauh-jauh datang dari Tokyo malah lebih terlambat lagi. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk di pelataran depan.

"Eh, itu mereka."

Ai dan Mayuzumi spontan menoleh. Sosok-sosok jangkung itu berada sekitar enam meter dari mereka. Aomine dan Kise segera melambai-lambai heboh sembari setengah berlari menghampiri mereka berdua, Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya seperti biasa dan berjalan angkuh di belakang sana tanpa mau buru-buru, dan yang jelas Momoi tanpa aba-aba langsung berlari penuh semangat—menyongsong mereka berdua dan segera menubruk Ai tanpa tedeng aling-aling dan memeluknya erat.

"Ai-chaaaann!"

"Satsuki berisik, ih!" Ai balas memeluk perempuan itu hingga sesak, lalu tertawa bersama. "_Hisashiburi_."

"_Hisashiburi_! Aku kangen, tahu!" Momoi menjawil pipinya gemas. "Eh, Mayuzumi-san. Halo."

Mayuzumi mengangguk. Asyik menatap kedua perempuan itu saling jawil pipi.

Keempat lelaki itu—ya, Kuroko baru terlihat beberapa detik yang lalu—tiba semuanya di tempat. Masing-masing kemudian melontar halo satu sama lain dengan aksen dan polah mereka yang biasa. Tidak ada yang berubah sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Membuat Ai tak henti-hentinya mengembangkan senyum. Bahagia rasanya kembali bertemu teman-teman lama dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berubah, yang malah membuatnya seperti loncat mundur ke tahun-tahun pertama ketika ia baru mulai mengenal mereka.

Mengenal Seijuurou.

Tiba-tiba tangannya dicengkeram. Ia terperangah, dan itu ulah Mayuzumi.

"Jangan melamun. Yang lain sudah mulai keliling."

Lalu Ai menyungging seulas senyum.

.

.

.

Perjalanan mereka berlima ke Kyoto kali ini dibumbui beberapa hal gratis. Seperti saat mereka membeli _dango_ dan gulali yang dibelikan oleh Ai, dan saat mereka mengambil ramalan yang kali ini ditalangi oleh Mayuzumi. Setelah itu pun mereka kembali dijamu makanan mewah di kediaman Akashi. Berpiring-piring makanan enak diantar ke perut tanpa ampun.

Ai sudah bilang pada _Oji_-san bahwa mereka bertujuh akan berkunjung malam ini, berniat menjumpa salam dengan Akashi Masaomi beserta keluarganya—Akashi Shiori dan Seijuurou. Mayuzumi juga turut berbicara pada atasannya—yang setelah Seijuurou tidak ada, Mayuzumi tetap menjadi sekretaris namun berbeda kepala.

_Oji_-san senang-senang saja. Ia mengiyakan. Katanya juga sekalian reuni bersama teman-teman anaknya yang dulu hanya ia tahu dari foto yang dipajang di meja kerja Seijuurou—kecuali Ai dan Mayuzumi tentunya yang sudah ia hapal luar kepala.

"Midorin, apa itu yang kau bawa?" Satsuki menunjuk pada bidak kuda dan benteng hitam yang ada di tangan kirinya. Mendengarnya, Midorima mendengus angkuh lalu menaikkan bingkai kacamata hitamnya.

"_Lucky item_."

"Ya… Aku juga tahu," bela Momoi kesal. "Itu buat Akashi-kun?"

Midorima berdeham sembari memalingkan muka. "I-iya."

Momoi mendengus lalu tersenyum tipis padanya. "Lalu kalian bawa apa?" Matanya bergulir pada ketiga pemuda sisanya. Dan mereka serempak menjawab: "Doa." yang membuat Momoi nyaris gila karenanya.

Ia kemudian mengeluarkan selembar foto berisi figur mereka berdelapan—lengkap dengan Ai yang ada di rengkuhan Seijuurou—dan meletakkannya di atas altar diikuti dengan Midorima yang meletakkan kedua bidak caturnya. Itu foto lama yang dipotret ketika mereka berkumpul untuk terakhir kalinya dua tahun yang lalu.

Lalu mereka berlima menghantar doa. Pertama untuk Seijuurou, yang masing-masing agak lama. Agaknya mereka juga bertukar cerita, menanyakan kabar, dan mengucap selamat jalan dalam menit singkat. Kedua untuk Akashi Shiori. Mendoakan untuk kehidupan yang lebih baik di sana. Kelimanya lantas memutuskan untuk pulang saja—kembali ke Tokyo—untuk mengejar kereta api dan jadwal bus terakhir di Tokyo nanti jika tak mau jalan kaki dari stasiun hingga rumah.

(Dan sekali lagi, mereka berkesempatan menaiki mobil mewah milik Akashi hingga sampai di stasiun lengkap dengan diantar oleh supir pribadi Akashi Masaomi pula. Jadi, lagi-lagi mereka dapat menyimpan yen-yen mereka lebih lama dari yang seharusnya.)

Mereka semua mengucap selamat tahun baru walau jam dinding menunjukkan bahwa hal itu masih terlalu awal. Ai dan Momoi berpelukan, mengucap sampai jumpa dan kembali saling menjawil pipi. Ia juga melakukan _fist bump _dengan Kise dan Aomine, juga dilengkapi ucapan sampai jumpa. Dan tak lupa juga berpamitan pada Midorima—yang hari ini malunya sungguh amat kambuh—dan Kuroko sebelum ia benar-benar akan menghilang.

Seperginya mereka, Ai tiba-tiba menarik lengan Mayuzumi ke koridor di luar ruang altar.

Ai kemudian tersenyum dan dia berbisik pelan tepat di telinga kiri Mayuzumi.

"Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sebentar?"

Mayuzumi segera mengiyakan dan ia langsung tahu.

Ai butuh ruang untuk berbicara hanya berdua dengan_nya_.

.

.

.

Perempuan itu mengusap pelan dada kirinya yang terasa lebih liar dari yang biasanya. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam dan coba menghembuskannya perlahan. Mencoba kembali menenangkan diri seperti saat berkumpul dengan kawan-kawannya tadi. Bibirnya bergetar tak keruan. Ia benar-benar gugup. Mayuzumi sudah di luar dan sudah tidak tertangkap netranya dan dia masih benar-benar gugup.

Lalu Ai bersimpuh di depan altar di mana sebingkai foto Akashi Seijuurou terpajang gagah di situ. Di potret tersebut tampak jelas figur pernuh wibawa berdiri tegap dan segaris senyum tipis menghias wajah mencerminkan lembut hati Seijuurou yang selalu ia cintai sejak dulu. Ai tersenyum manis juga, membalas senyuman Seijuurou di sana.

Kemudian ia merogoh isi tasnya yang sudah ia tenteng sejak sore tadi. Mengeluarkan sebuah lapis-lapisan kain bernuansa merah yang sudah ia lingkupi dengan plastik transparan. Lalu Ai meletakkannya di situ. Kedua tangannya lalu ia tangkup.

Dengan khusyuk, Ai membisikkan segala doa buatnya, dan disipi dengan sebuah ucapan selamat jalan.

Dan seperti kelima temannya yang sudah lebih dulu mengunjungi Seijuurou di sini, Ai kemudian bersimpuh di depan foto seorang wanita cantik yang sudah berjasa melahirkan Seijuurou dan membuatnya mencicipi pahit manis liku hidup manusia. Ai tersenyum pada Akashi Shiori, dirinya memperkenalkan diri kembali, bertanya bagaimana kabar dan keadaan di sana, dan mengucap beberapa terima kasih yang rasanya tak pernah cukup untuk dihaturkan.

Dirinya kembali mengucap doa. Dan setelah melepas senyum terakhir pada mereka berdua, ia keluar, menemui Mayuzumi yang sudah menunggunya.

.

.

.

Tapi hari itu belum selesai sampai di situ.

Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang paling melelahkan. Hari terakhir pada bulan Desember, di penghujung tahun ini, ia harus menebus ketiadaan dirinya selama setahun belakangan. Maka hari ini betul-betul akan menjadi hari terpanjang pula buatnya.

Jadi Ai kembali meminta Mayuzumi menunggunya sebentar. Sementara dirinya kembali menemui Seijuurou.

Dan kali ini dirinya benar-benar menemui Seijuurou. Dirinya bersimpuh di atas alas rumput empuk yang sudah mulai mati karena dingin. Lalu dengan tangan kaku yang terjulur ragu, Ai mengusap tepian batu itu perlahan. Kedua matanya tertancap lekat pada serangkaian huruf di sana. Menyerap maknanya perlahan ke dalam otaknya. Dan dirinya acap kali mengembuskan napas dinginnya perlahan, mencoba mengembalikan irama detak normalnya sebelum kembali meliar seperti sesaat sebelumnya.

Ia memiliki banyak untuk disampaikan. Namun setibanya di sini, semua deretan huruf itu menguap entah ke mana. Mungkin bergabung dengan awan-awan yang bergerumul di atas kepalanya, atau membaur dengan udara di sekitar puncak hidungnya, atau juga mengalir keluar bersama keringat dingin yang merembes dari sela-sela tangannya yang sedari tadi tak berhenti gemetar sembari mengelus pelan nisan di hadapannya.

Ah, siapa juga yang peduli dengan gelapnya malam ini tanpa ada bulan sama sekali, juga tanpa penerangan berarti yang hanya ada di pojok area, atau juga semilir angin dingin yang seringkali meremangkan bulu tengkuknya. Ini memang pemakaman, namun ia justru tidak ambil pusing.

Yang ia pusingkan hanyalah satu. Bagaimana cara menyampaikannya pada Seijuurou?

Matanya sudah mulai berembun. Padahal satu kata pun belum diucap oleh bibirnya.

"H-halo, apa kabar, Sei?"

Ai tersenyum. Mencoba semanis mungkin. Memanifestasikan sebuah proyeksi Seijuurou duduk di hadapan. Dengan begitu ia coba untuk bertatap dengan harapan dapat mengucap seluruh rasanya tanpa cacat, dan tanpa ada yang tertinggal lalu bercokol di hatinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, selamat Natal, dan selamat tahun baru," kemudian Ai terkekeh—dan ia hampir tersedak. "Bulan Desember penuh dengan segala ucapan, ya?"

Ia kembali menarik napas panjang-panjang. Kali ini coba untuk mengatur napas. Agar suaranya keluar tanpa tersendat-sendat dan juga tanpa tiap kali tercekat.

"Omong-omong, _yukata_ yang kamu minta buatkan sudah jadi, lho." Ai berujar semangat. Nampakanya usaha untuk meredakan itu sungguh sangat membantu. "Sesuai dengan desain yang kau setujui tahun lalu, dan aku jadi sakit gara-garamu."

"Demam panas lagi, Sei," katanya. Sambil menggali ribuan kenangan yang pernah ia lakukan bersama Seijuurou. "Aku jadi ingat dulu ketika aku sakit, kamu selalu menyuapiku dengan semangkok sup tofu melulu. Sampai aku bosan dan nekat ke _konbini_ diam-diam hanya untuk membeli sebuah _bento_ yang jauh lebih menggoda daripada tofumu yang selalu kau hidangkan di kamarku."

Ai terdiam sebentar. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya sebntar—mencoba menenangkan diri kembali sembari menikmati semilir angin pelan—sembari menggigit bibir.

"Oh, lalu pesananku tahun ini meninggkat 60% dan kembali tepat di akhir tahun. Jadi aku terpaksa mengerjakan _yukata_ itu tiap malam-malam senggang maupun sibukku. Hingga akhirnya aku tak menduga bakal sakit lagi lalu merepotkan yang lain," katanya di sela-sela senyum yang ia yakin akan tampak sia-sia di hadapan siapapun. "Kamu harus membayar mahal untuk ini, Sei. Dan omong-omong tarif butikku juga sudah naik loh ketimbang dengan tahun yang lalu."

Ai tergelak. Rasanya lucu juga bila Seijuurou benar-benar membayar mahal untuk _yukata_ kelewat sederhana itu. "Anggap saja _yukata_ itu sebagai kado ulang tahun dan Natal yang terlambat dariku. Aku harap kamu benar-benar menyukainya."

Ia kemudian tersenyum. "Tapi sayang aku tidak bisa melihat kamu memakainya," katanya, perih terselip di sana. "Soalnya siapa tahu aku malah membuatnya kebesaran—eh, atau malah kekecilan."

(Padahal yang ingin ia lafalkan adalah: _Aku rindu kamu. _Bukan itu.)

"Maafkan aku, ya. Karena aku semuanya jadi begini," bisiknya. "Aku tidak bisa berhenti menyalahkan diriku kalau kamu mau tahu. Jadi maafkan aku juga karena tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu untuk terus hidup tanpa rasa sesal karenamu."

"Maafkan aku juga karena tidak pernah menemui sejak malam Natal tahun lalu," Ai meringis—perih, perih sekali hatinya. "Aku takut, sih, Sei. Kamu juga tahu 'kan kalau sifatku begini."

Lalu Ai coba lagi menarik sudut bibir ke atas. "Tapi kamu tidak perlu cemas, orang-orang di sekelilingku sangat baik terhadapku. Apalagi Mayu-kun yang selalu ganti menjagaku."

Bulir-bulir air akhirnya meruah ke pipi. Usahanya gagal rupanya. Padahal ia sudah bertekad untuk tidak menampilkan ekspresi buruk begini di hadapan Seijuurou.

Apalah dia yang sudah meninggalkan Seijuurou dan menyebabkan seluruh kacau sekarang malah berani-beraninya menangis.

Ai meringis lagi. Merutuk diri sendiri mengapa dirinya begitu menyedihkan begini.

Kemudian kedua tangannya kembali merogoh tasnya. Kali ini merah yang lain akan ia persembahkan. Setangkai mawar merah yang kelopaknya sudah terkoyak sana-sini ia raba pelan-pelan. Ia coba pula menghirup wanginya, walau nampaknya sia-sia karena tidak terendus apa-apa. Sebelum akhirnya kedua tangan dinginnya meletakkan tangkai itu pelan-pelan di sana. Nisan itu kembali diusap, kali ini dengan sebuah lengkungan senyum, dengan mata yang sudah berhenti tersedu. Dan sebuah kecupan selamat tinggal ditoreh dipuncak batu, beserta bisikan menyerukan '_terima kasih'_ dan _'aku cinta kamu'_.

.

.

.

* * *

**epilogue.**

* * *

Kedua manik kelabunya menatap lekat. Ia hanya berdiri tegap, tanpa suara juga tanpa gerakan. Dirinya juga tidak berminat untuk mengalihkan matanya ke arah lain. Fokusnya hanya tertuju pada satu.

Ukiran nama itu. Akashi Seijuurou.

Lalu tak lama matanya mendapat sebuah atensi lain. Dari sekuntum merah yang teronggok di situ. Jelas bukan lama dan jelas siapa pelakunya.

Kemudian ia menghela napas panjang, sedang kedua matanya masih menatap datar.

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa menang, ya?"

Tanya yang hadir lewat bisik sekaligus gumam hanya dibalas oleh letupan kembang api di ujung cakrawala sana. Dan Mayuzumi menafsirkan bahwa itu berarti _'ya'_. Lagipula memang seharusnya ia tidak bertanya saja. Karena yang diterimanya pasti pahit, bukannya manis apalagi legit.

"Jaga dirimu, Akashi. Jangan sampai kau kembali membuatnya menangis," ia mencibir. "Lelah aku melihatnya pusing memikirkanmu terus."

Mayuzumi kembali menatapnya lekat. Otaknya berputar. Mungkin beberapa patah kata pedas lagi pantas diterima mantan atasannya sekaligus mantan adik kelasnya.

Namun Mayuzumi urung mengungkap. Dan ia hanya mematung di sana selama beberapa puluh detik ke depan.

"Sampai jumpa," pamitnya, lengkap dengan senyum asimetris menghias wajahnya. "Tuan Putrimu sudah menungguku."

Pemuda itu berbalik. Dengan tangan kiri ia lambaikan.

Dan Mayuzumi kembali berbisik. _"Baik-baik di sana, Akashi."_

.

.

.

Tangkai merah itu dipilin di tangan. Dimainkan oleh jemari-jemarinya sembari menatap punggung tegap itu menghilang ditelan bayang-bayang gerbang sebelum mengecupnya dan mengisap aromanya perlahan.

Ia lalu menembang senyum. Sembari mengucap terima kasih dan melempar wajah rindu sebelum menghilang lagi.

* * *

**present and new year - end.**

* * *

A/N: akhirnya selesai setelah saya gantung setahun /yha. Anggap aja ini birthday fic, christmas fic, dan new year fic dari saya /dibuang selamat tahun baru, minna!:3


End file.
